His Room
by You'll Be My Death
Summary: She looked on in amusement when he struggled to keep himself from blushing. She knew he adored them but she didn't think he would keep them in his room! She wanted so badly to laugh. Omake/Spinoff from Fudōtokuna!


_**His Room**_

_She looked on in amusement when he struggled to keep himself from blushing. She knew he adored them but she didn't think he would keep them in his room! She wanted so badly to laugh._

_Omake/Spinoff from __**Fud**__**ō**__**tokuna**_

_Take place after the story_

_Slight!Sebastian/Kagome/Ciel_

_Warning: Contains Out-of-Characters!_

_**Please READ **__**Fud**__**ō**__**tokuna**__** first in order to make any sort of sense of this little story!**_

* * *

"Wait, so Master Ciel asked you to check in Mr. Sebastian's room?" Meirin asked her superior, skeptical, jealously surging through her veins. Finny and Bard looked on, surprised. Kagome nodded, sighing as she repeated her answer for the third time that day, "Yes. If you don't believe me, you are welcome to ask the Master himself." Meirin shot straight up, shivering, realizing that the Master had been in a bad mood today and knew that asking him straight out would be a suicide mission. Why, she did not know.

But she could guess that Mr. Sebastian had done something to tick him off, which was pretty rare, in fact it was the first time Meirin could remember it. It must be why the Master had sent the head maid to check into his room without asking permission from Mr. Sebastian.

She frowned, "Fine." She was pretty disgruntled herself but also felt weak because she shouldn't be jealous of Kagome. Meirin had done many bad things in the past while the head maid was rather kind-hearted and had even willingly to tolerate Meirin's awful attitudes toward her and look past them, even though Kagome was pretty skillful in killing and protecting, perhaps at the lesser or the better degree than her. In her own private opinion, Kagome was better than she ever could be because she is…_kind_.

Maybe that's why she was jealous, not only to Kagome's closeness to the butler but also because she had to be a big-hearted to even look over her _ugliness_ she often felt inside. One day, she made a mental note of that, she will apologies to her.

Kagome smiled gently to her, "So am I safe to believe that all of you will do your chores for today?" Bard nodded, Finny beamed a smile at her, and Meirin gave her soft reply.

"No prob."

"Yeah! I'll do my best, ma'am!"

"Yes, ma'am."

Kagome smiled, her blue eyes, the almost same color of their Master, closed to show them that she's happy with their answers, "Very good." She clapped her hands, "Well, spit-spot! Get going then!" The head maid shooed them out of the servant hallway to get them to do their chores before she herself get going before Sebastian could find out about her order from the Master. 'Good thing he had sent him out on an errand. I'm not so sure he'll be happy if he knew that I'm doing this, invading his only privacy of the day.'

"…" She noticed the chuckling, chibifed old man sitting on a mat in the hallway, outside of his own room, sipping his tea and she was surprised, "Oh! Mr. Tanaka!" Kagome giggled nervously, scratching her cheek, "Oh, dear…I'm sure you'll be fine for today…And please, if you see Mr. Sebastian, try to stall him, would you?" Kagome bowed to him, pleading. Tanaka chuckled and nodded to her, "Will do, my dear!" He went back sipping his hot tea.

Kagome straightened up, "Thank you! I owe you one!" Then she dashed off to where the butler's room was located. Tanaka kept chuckling as he downed a tea before refilling it.

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe Mrs. Kagome get to see Mr. Sebastian's room! We never get to see it…" Finny chirped out, his green eyes twinkled out in amusement as Bard crossed his arms, "I wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't her first time there…" Both Meirin and Finny stared wide-eyed at him, Meirin looking jealous as usual, "Are you implying…?" Meirin muttered out in question, the red straining her face.

Suddenly, the older male rapidly shook his head, "That's not what I meant at all!" He got pink dusted on his cheeks before shooting out, "Your minds must be going down in the gutter! I just meant the fact they had been here before we even got hired!" Bard slapped both of them in the head with his towel he often wore around his neck, "Get your minds out of the dark side, you two!" Both Finny and Meirin whimpered out as they rubbed their bump on their head, "Owie…" Finny wailed out.

'…Although they might have a good reason for thinking that…' Bard thought to himself, pondering more about the relationship Sebastian and Kagome may have had together. They do seem to have a…spark to each other. Once, Bard thought he had caught Sebastian gazing at Kagome while she was cleaning up one of the usual messes Meirin had caused but Sebastian was probably just looking at that mess, rather than at the head maid.

Funny, he thought he had seen the Master looking at the housekeeper in the same way, even though the Master was betrothed to another and was much too young to even look at the older woman. But that might be just him.

"Yeah…With this much room, it would make sense for Mrs. Kagome to clean every corner of the house without help, when Mr. Sebastian was attending to Master Ciel." Finny mused out thoughtfully. "So why would the Master to send Kagome to look in his room anyway?" Meirin frowned out at that fact, "It sounded like the Master is thinking that Sebastian was hiding something from him and he doesn't lik-"

"Why are you talking when you should be working?" A familiar youthful voice rang out, seriousness in the tone. They all 'epped' and slowly spun around to look up at their young Master, from the base of the stair to the top, where he was standing in all of his serious glory with a cane in a hand. "Did Kagome not order you to do your jobs?" Ciel asked his servants, his eye watched them sternly.

"Umm, um…We're on our way!!!" Suddenly, all of them scattered in different directions, running in panic, much like rats, he later thought to himself, to do their chores of the day. Ciel shook his head as he returned back to his study room. He only came out because listening to his servants not working was getting on his nerves.

Honestly, his businesses with his butler and _his _maid stay with him only. It was none of their business to poke their noses in it.

* * *

Kagome took a very deep breath as she stood outside of Sebastian's room, her hand on the doorknob. She took some of her courage before she opened that door and made her way inside. Kagome eyed the pristine white room suspiciously but it seemed so normal so far. "Hm…nothing obvious there so far…I already felt bad enough to break into his room but…Things I do for my master…" She sighed before she went snooping into his room, seeking for whatever Sebastian may have been hiding from everybody, guilt almost overtaking her body.

* * *

Sebastian eyed the still-chuckling old man, sitting in the middle of the servant's hallway, blocking him from going to his room. He had already completed his errands but was in no mood to deal with the grumpy Master for the time being so Sebastian had thought it would be the best to go and hide into his room until he feel ready to deal with the brat Master.

"Tanaka…? Would you please move so I can go to my room?" Sebastian politely asked him. But the old man was still chuckling and sipping his tea, refusing to move an inch. His eyebrow twitched, unsure of what to take to the old man's action. "Tanaka…?" Still, he's refusing to move a bulge.

"…I don't have the time for this…" Sebastian just leapt over him and kept going on his way to his only domain of the manor. The old man still chuckled but did frowned briefly as he sipped his tea, "My sincerest apologies, Miss Kagome, I did try." Tanaka kept sipping his drink.

Sebastian felt a chill went passed up his spine as he smelt the lovely immortal maid's scent leading to his room. He frowned, his footsteps quickened. Sebastian noticed his door to his room was opened and the panic overtook him and bolted to his room, only see Kagome was startled to see him, just as she was opening his wardrobe.

"…! Kagome, don't open that…!" Too late.

Kagome was brutally assaulted by…

"Meow!"

"Nyah!"

"Purr!"

a pack of cats, as they were piling up on the poor maid's body. "Neh?! Sebastian!!!"

* * *

Sebastian felt like he was going to cry right there but fortunately his pride refused to let him. That still doesn't stop him feeling embarrassment and shame however. He had helped the maid out of that pile of cats, which was soon spreading out in his room, thankfully, with his door shut. Kagome, her shock and surprise had worn off, was playing with one of the cats but does seem a bit angry. "Do you have a permission from Master Ciel to keep cats? In your wardrobe, no less?" Kagome was curious and she wanted so badly to be mad at him but those cats were so cute; she found it a bit hard to be angry.

Sebastian, it was the first Kagome had ever seen him to do it, had shuttered out his reply. She couldn't understand him the first time so she asked him to repeat it, "Please don't tell the Master!"

She looked on in amusement when he struggled to keep himself from blushing. She knew he adored them but she didn't think he would keep them in his room! She wanted so badly to laugh. "You know that Ciel is very allergic to them. Plus he ordered me to go snooping into your room and tell him of what I had found." Kagome sighed before giggled lightly when a cat in her arms had pawed her across her face playfully. She had never seen Sebastian seemed so humiliated and she does felt really bad but order is an order, after all. Master is the words and the rules of the manor; whatever he says, goes. Even the demonic, ever-so perfect butler had to know that.

"Not even for a _delicious roll in the bed_?" Sebastian piped up, sounding very meek. Kagome looked at him astonished but somehow bland at the same time, "Keh. No. Not even for that. I'm sorry, Sebastian, you know that we had made a contact with him and to each other and we always must obey him." Kagome smiled softly at him as she stood up after she placed a cat on the floor, among with its' other companions and dusted off of every cat fur off of her body so when she meet with her master, he wouldn't have to sneeze every five seconds or so.

He pouted sadly. "You shouldn't make him suspicious in the first place anyway. You know what cat furs do to him." Kagome sighed as she double-checked her clothing to make sure that are no more fur on her. Sebastian grunted. "Hmm…I'm so sorry, Sebastian. Perhaps you could hide them outside?"

He pouted a little, as the maid had went past him to exit out of his room and most likely to go and report this to the Master, making sure to keep the cats inside of the room at the same time. Kagome turned around to smile meekly to him and mouthed her apologies to him before she left the room completely.

Already Sebastian felt doomed. How is he going to live without the cats?! He stood there like a statue with the cats purring and rubbing themselves against his legs.

* * *

"…" Ciel's eyebrow twitched as he was listening to his maid's report, his hands clasped under his chin, his elbows on his desk he was sitting behind. Kagome then bowed to him out of her apologizes and her respect of him, "…And that's what Mr. Sebastian was keeping into his room, Sire."

"Cats in his wardrobe?! Did he not know that I cannot live with the cats?!" Ciel shouted out his irritation, now realizing why he had been sneezing whenever Sebastian was around. No matter how good Sebastian may be hiding his secrets, he should at least keep a better check of his outfits. He had forgotten to dust off of every single cat furs on his body!

Kagome smiled sheepishly as she was fumbling her hands around nervously, "I supposed you want me to get rid the cats then."

"Yes. I don't trust Sebastian to do it himself." His voice was very stern; his blue eye watched his favorite maid's nodding and had bowed again in front of him. Kagome was about to turn around and leave his study before he interrupted her, "Wait…Come here."

"…" Kagome realized what he wanted her to do and sighed softly, making sure that he didn't see it, and did as he asked her to do and went around his desk. She still feels guilty to do it but if her master wants her to do it then she might as well to do so, just to keep him happy. Ciel then stood up from his plushy seat and grabbed his maid's face and smashed his lips onto hers. Kagome placed her hands onto the top of his hands as she too returned the kiss.

Ever since his second kidnapping, Ciel had been bolder with his kisses he always shared with his favorite maid over the time. _Hell with the age differences_! He wants her as his, personal maid, wife, whatever. He only sees Elizabeth, his annoying fiancée, as his friend and a friend only. He was planning to send either one of his servants to destroy all of the documents that stated his engagement with that brat overly-hyperactive girl sometime soon in the future. He just can't see himself being married to that girl. But that maid…he could see it in his future.

Ciel supposed it could be the hormones he had learned about from Sebastian but he just _like _Kagome more than he should and he does, dare he say it, love her.

Unfortunately, that love also caused a bit of strain between him and Sebastian in their relationship. There were few times that Sebastian almost broke the rule of their contacts, just to have some time with the poor immortal maid. It was also the reason why he had sent Kagome to snoop into his room because Sebastian had basically _lied _to his face about not having any sort of contact with the cats when Ciel had kept sneezing around his presence.

They finally broke apart; Kagome was straining her face red while the boy master had a victory smirk on his face. "Alright, go get rid of those damned cats, would you? And sent me Sebastian!" He went back to his seat and flopped down, uncaring whether it was not very proper of him to do so.

Kagome bowed, her blush was gone from her face, "Yes, sir." Already, she felt sorry for Sebastian. She knew he loves cats. She wasn't sure of how to pull him out of his gloomy mood. She could sense his feeling by now, because she could taste it from all the way from here to the room.

Kagome left the study room, thinking up of many ideas to help Sebastian to move on from his losses of his cats.

* * *

Sebastian sighed sadly after he left Ciel's study room from listening his fussing. The immortal maid had told him that the Master had wanted to see him while she was getting in the process to removing the felines from his room. Thankfully, Kagome had spared him anymore humiliation by keeping the other servants away and if they came any closer to Sebastian or to his room, she will be happy to dealt them their punishments. They wisely kept away because they do not want to spend any time sleeping outside at night, no matter what the weathers are, and without dinner. Cruel, yes, but they're the Phantomhive servants, any meager punishment would not do for them.

But it was far better than what each of three Phantomhive had went through in their past and they knew it was just discipline, nothing more.

Fortunately, Sebastian's only punishment was to have his cats taken away from him but he didn't feel so lucky at all. This was cruel for him. Even Master Ciel knew that and mocked him with it.

He slowly went back to his room, fully expecting his room empty of his cats. He opened his door and his red-strained cinnamon eyes blinked as he looked in his room. He spotted Kagome, sitting on his bed with a black kitten with grey-colored eyes in her arm, purring out its content. Kagome giggled when the kitten licked her cheek with its rough tongue before she saw Sebastian, "Oh, Mr. Sebastian! Don't worry about your cats, they all got a good home, I made sure of it."

"…?" Sebastian opened his mouth to ask about how she got all of the cats a home already and about the kitten in her arms he did not recognized but she had beat him to it, "I have connections, which you don't really need or care to know." Kagome waved her hand like she was pushing the subject under her rug already.

Sebastian walked up to her and pet the kitten on its' head, utter adoration already on his face, "Then why do you have the kitten in her arms?" Kagome allowed him to pick up the kitten and put it in his arms, playing with it.

Kagome gave a weak chuckle, "I'm guilty as charged. I had Storm for some time now and kept her and took care of her in my room. I found her in a horrible rainstorm one day and I felt bad about leaving her behind so I just…took her." She scratched her cheek, "I felt bad about your cats so I thought it would a good idea if you could play with her in my room time to time or take her outside when you can and when it's nice. I would let you have her in your room but I'm afraid Ciel might have me to snoop in your room again."

Sebastian nodded in an agreement, "I…won't tell. Thanks." Storm meowed out loudly before purring again as Sebastian scratched her behind her ears. Kagome laughed, "Next time, don't be so careless, alright? That's what got you caught in the first place."

Sebastian nearly blushed but decided to smash a kiss onto her as his thanks, already grateful, with Storm between their bodies. Storm meowed in question, wriggling a little but decided to stay still and just simply basked into the warmth that were emitted from both of their bodies. Kagome protested against his surprise attack weakly before giving in, already feeling like she was two-timing Master Ciel, even though she technically belonged to Sebastian more. The devil holding her soul deal kind of thing, of course.

The handsome butler somehow opened her mouth and fought her tongue for domination, saliva running down their mouths to their chins. He could feel the hot warmth on the maid's face, as she was blushing heavily. He felt her fingers worming their way to his face, cupping him shyly.

After what felt like an eternity, he finally broke apart to let her breathe. Sebastian looked on in an amusement on her red-strained face with saliva running down from her mouth as he took few small steps back so also let Storm to have some breathing space. Kagome looked away, brushing away the liquid, avoiding his eye contacts. He supposed he was in the same shape as she was as Sebastian could feel the saliva running down on his chin as well.

"Heh." Sebastian also wiped it away with a hand as he sat down on his bed next to Kagome to play with the kitten. Kagome was still blushing but managed to overcome her shyness for the time being so to redirect her attention on her kitten.

She hopes she made the butler happy, for the time being. Kagome also hopes that the Master would never find out. She cares about them both and no matter how impossible it seemed, she wished to keep them happy. After all, she belonged to them both, right?

_~Owari_

* * *

When I first read the latest chapter of Kuroshitsuji and found out that Sebastian had been keeping the cats (I hope Sebastian will be okay. *frowns* Read the manga to get what I'm saying! It's _that_ easy!) in his room, I couldn't resist writing this. I thought it was freakishly hilarious (however _briefly_) when I found out that he had been _smuggling_ them in. It should be very predictable but somehow, nobody thought he would do this. Lol.

Anyway, I also wrote this because I wanted to see if it would or could influences more Kuroshitsuji/InuYasha crossovers! Please review and tell me what you do think about this oneshot! Take care!

_**You'll Be My Death**_


End file.
